Sleep
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Done for a Challenge. "So what, you never gonna talk to me again?" He said hunching down in front of her. "Why should I? All you ever do is yell at me." She still wouldn't look up from the book. R&R Please


So this is for the second challenge over at Deviantart. The challenge was 'Sleep'. R&R Please!

I don't own Iuyasha, I just use him for my amusement :-3

"Okay Shippo, I'll be back tomorrow after school with some more supplies. Take care of Miroku for me."

"I will Kagome, don't worry about a thing!"

It was such a beautiful night out, Kagome thought about just staying here and forgetting about the test she had tomorrow. But the gang had gotten into a pretty rough battle two days ago, and even though Miroku was resting peacefully right now, he would need bandage changes tomorrow and more pain killers to take the soreness away. And her first aid kit was dangerously close to empty. So she resolved that she would go back to her time, take the test she had been studying for (though she had had little hope of actually making it back in time to take it) and restock her massive yellow back pack. Besides the groups medical needs, they had run out of everything else as well. Shippo had run out of treats and had colored every page in his coloring book, not to mention he had whittled his crayons down to stubs. Sango and her self had run out of... Well, lady products. And Miroku and run out of his own treats.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice whispered that Inuyasha was out of Ramen, but she absolutely refused to think about that self absorbed jerk.

_Like it was MY fault that that fish monster had come after me. How the hell should I have known that it would like the taste of my shampoo?_

Without another thought, Kagome threw her self into the well

"You're being a jerk Inuyasha. It wasn't Kagome-chan's fault that that monster came after her." Sango tried to make her point to the sulking Inu-hanyou, but she knew that she would never get anywhere with him. He was as suborn as an ox.

"Keh, I'm not a jerk, I was saying the truth. If she didn't HAVE to stop there to take a bath, we wouldn't have had to fight the damn thing in the first place. No to mention she put both you and her self in danger. That thing could have ate you both."

"We face dangers like that every day Inuyasha. We can't just not take baths cause something might be in the water. Besides we've faced much worse on land."

Inuyasha couldn't say much after that. He knew what she was saying was true, but the image of that THING with Kagome's hair in it's mouth, ready to drag her to the bottom and drown her for a later meal, just wouldn't get out of his head. He wasn't mad AT her; he was mad that she was in danger, and that that thing had almost killed her. But as usual, he had let his temper get in the way. He had yelled at her, called her stupid, then got sat and the silent treatment for the two days it took to get back to the village. She didn't say one word as she took care of Miroku's injury's, (he didn't need any treatment since his wounds had healed a few hours after the fight) grabbed her bag and left for the well. He over heard her tell Shippo that she would be back in the after noon tomorrow before she was out of his ear shot.

Well fine, if she wanted to be that way about it then let her. It would be much quieter around here without her constant nagging.

...

...

...

Alright, so he missed her. So what? There was nothing he could do about it.

"Inuyasha, if you miss Kagome that much, just go through the well and apologies to her. I'm sure she'll forgive you, again." Damn... He hated the monk sometimes. It was like he could read his mind. He stood up and walked to the door of the hut.

"Yeah right, as if." And he was gone.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sango asked

"No doubt to Kagome's time. He just wouldn't tell us mer humans that he actually has emotions"

He took off in a run towards the well before he could hear anything else. Less then thirty seconds later he was jumping through the well. The familiar warmth washed over him as he watched the blue lights take him to the other world. As soon as his feet touched the ground his nose and ears were assaulted with the sounds and smells of the future. When he first started coming to this world, he could hardly stand to stay for more then a few minutes, but over time he had become used to it all. He mostly just concentrated on the scents of Kagome and her family, though the old man and the kid didn't smell as nice as Kagome and her mom.

He could tell she was up in her room. He jumped into the Goshinboku and then onto her window ledge. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when her window opened for him with out a problem. If she was REALLY mad at him, she would have locked it.

She was sitting cross legged on her bed reading a book, he couldn't tell the title but he was sure it was one of her 'study' books from the size of it. She didn't say anything as he stepped into the room and closed the window. He knew she knew he was there. It kinda hurt him a little that she wouldn't even look up at him, but it pissed him off more.

"So what, you never gonna talk to me again?" He said hunching down in front of her

"Why should I? All you ever do is yell at me." She still wouldn't look up from the book. So he decided he'd wait it out. He got up and sat next to her on the bed, leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

...

...

...

Nothing.

...

...

...

She couldn't ignore him forever.

...

...

...

She turned another page.

...

...

...

Soon. Soon she would close that God forsaken book and yell at him.

...

...

...

"Oh for God's sake Kagome." He ripped the book out from in front of her and tossed it across the room. It hit the other wall with a dull thump.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She yelled as she turned to face him.

Now THAT was more like it.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you when that monster attacked you. It wasn't your fault and I was being a jerk. Now quit ignoring me!"

"You sound like a four year old Inuyasha." She said . "Fine. Your forgiven. Now go get my book, I really do have to study a bit more for this test tomorrow."

"Keh" He got up and got the book anyway. He's the one that threw it across the room. He sat next to her as she continued to read, and although she didn't talk to him, it was different this time. He was forgiven. That was all that mattered.

_Keh, this girl is going to be the death of me._

He decided to take advantage of the peacefulness of the house and stretched out on the bed behind Kagome. He had to admit, the damn thing was comfortable. Not to mention it was saturated in Kagome's scent.

_Wonderful, sweet...scen..._ He was asleep before he could finish the thought.

Kagome felt him compleatly relax behind her and knew he was out like a light. She decided she wouldn't wake him up. He hadn't slept in days. He spent the entire trip back to the village awake and alert for anything since Miroku had been hurt. She and Sango had been lucky. After that water creature had grabbed her hair she had screamed with all her might. Inuyasha was on it within two seconds ripping her away from it. One quick swift punch to the face and it had let go of her hair without taking any with it.

Once again the men had gotten to see the girls naked, but this time there were no slaps or sits. It did not go down easy. And since Sango and her self had only had towels wrapped around them selves, since their clothes were on the other side of the lake, the men had gotten pretty beat up trying to protect them from it's fangs. She knew she should have thanked him for saving her once again. But he had started yelling at her right away after the thing was dead. And, of course, she yelled back. It was always the same between them.

"One day we're going to get to the point where we can talk for more then five minutes without yelling at each other." She said to the sleeping hanyou. He didn't move and gave no indication that he heard her.

She looked at the clock and decided that she had studied enough. She wasn't going to wake him and risk that he would leave. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't stand not talking to him for that long. She was so glad when he came through her window tonight. So she put her book back on her desk, and climbed into bed next to him.

_He's on top of the sheets, I'm under them. Nothing inappropriate about that right? ...I just better make sure I'm up before Momma in the morning... Just in case._

She pulled the sheet up to her chin with a small smile on her face, and fell into a much needed deep sleep.


End file.
